Dr. Wily
"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily... The one and only, the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily!" Dr. Albert W. Wily is the third World Boss that the Mushroom Kingdom Coalition will face. He is the boss of The Megaverse. History Dr. Wily first appeared in Mega Man, released back in 1987. After years of working under the shadow of Dr. Light, Mega Man's creator, he stole Dr. Light's six industrial robots and began his first attempt to conquer the world. After he was defeated by Dr. Light's robot assistant, Rock, who had become Mega Man, Dr. Wily continued to return time and again to best Mega Man and Dr. Light with his own robots, slowly growing more insane and disregarding safety and life as his attempts continue. Even after his death, his legacy lives on in the form of Zero, the red robot of the Mega Man X series, and the Maverick Virus. Like many a super-villain, Dr. Wily's goal is world-domination, though it can be said that his true desire is to prove his superiority over Dr. Light. Similar to Dr. Eggman, he also uses machines to this end, but prefers to use humanoid-robots to achieve his goal. He prefers to save his more monstrous machines, including his infamous Wily Machine and Wily Capsule series, for his diabolical lair, the Skull Castle. He's also very willing to manipulate and trick others, having tried to pin no less than five of his previous schemes on others either through kidnapping or misinformation. Some of his schemes include: *'Mega Man 1:' Taking control of Dr. Light's six industrial robots. *'Mega Man 2:' Creating 8 Robot Masters to destroy Mega Man. *'Mega Man 3:' Exploiting Proto Man and stealing peace-keeping robot Gamma. *'Mega Man 4:' Blackmailing little-known Russian scientist Dr. Mikhail Cossack into destroying Mega Man for him. *'Mega Man 5:' Framing Proto Man for the latest robot attack by creating a Dark Man robot to mimic Proto Man. *'Mega Man 6:' Under the disguise of Mr. X, a multi-billionaire, he hosts a contest for the strongest robots, and then takes control of them. *'Mega Man 7:' Before his jailing he created 4 robots that, when not contacted in 6 months, will start to attack. These robots break him out of jail, and he made 4 more robots. *'Mega Man II (Game Boy):' Stealing the Time Skimmer and using it to kidnap a future Mega Man, remodeling him into Quint. *'Mega Man 8:' Utilizing the Evil Energy from space to empower his robots. *'Mega Man 9:' Framing Dr. Light for the latest robot attack and having his fake police robot take Dr. Light away. *'Mega Man 10:' Creating the Roboenza virus and blackmailing the world with the cure. MKFusion Role Dr. Wily joins Legion's forces shortly after their forces arrive in his world. Access to Legion's resources gave Wily the material to rebuild many of his old Robot Masters. It is later revealed that he is part of the Villain Alliance that is planning to harness the dark energy of Twisted Reality that Legion was ignorant of. Category:World_Bosses Category:Bosses of the Mega Man Universe